Ready, Set, Go
by KiruxKitty
Summary: Everything was fine until they came along. Now, we're stuck running for our lives. Seiner. (not really sure how else to sum this up. it's a one shot so it just kinda is what it is. but you should read it anyway :3)


The sound of dripping water. The first think I hear. Then the small noises of insects, the wind blowing, gunfire off in the distance. I open my eyes only to find myself surrounded by darkness. I move to sit up, trying to remember where we crashed last night, but his arm tightens around me, stopping me from moving. "Don't even think about it."

"I was just sitting up. Don't worry." He loosens his grip slightly and sits up with me. He reaches in his pocket, pulling out a lighter we managed to steal before we left, and brings it to life.

His face soon becomes clear; it's covered with dirt and dried blood. I bring my hand up to it, trying to wipe the dirt away from his cheek. His black beanie still has dried mud and leaves stuck to it. His white overcoat is no longer white and torn in many places. His entire outfit is ripped and has been burned in a few places.

I move closer to him, pulling his dirty beanie off of his blond hair, and examine the cut along his face. With the dim light from the lighter, I get up and make my way to the sound of dripping water. It's made a good sized puddle, so I tear off a piece of my t-shirt and dip it in the water, along with his beanie. "Hayner, you don't have to—"

"Shh." I make my way back toward him, sitting in his lap and dabbing his cut with the wet cloth. "Let me clean it. I don't want it to get infected." He lets a sigh escape him, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. "I'll get us out of this. We'll be okay. I'll get us to safety."

I lower the cloth, lean forward so our foreheads are touching and place a slight kiss on his lips. "I believe you." I wring out his slightly clean beanie, then place it back on his head. He doesn't look like him with out it.

He then takes it back off and hands it to me. "No, you keep it. I want you to have it, as a promise that you'll be okay. We'll be okay."

I smile, taking the beanie and holding it tightly in my hands, before kissing him once more. "Thank you."

"Hayner, I—"

"_Look there's a cave! Check there!_"

Shit. They found us. Seifer quickly grabs hold of my hand, stands us up and starts walking, pulling me along behind him toward the mouth of the cave. He looks back at me, his eyes asking if I'm ready. I nod my head,letting a sigh escape my lips.

_**Ready, set, go, it's time to run!**_

We take off. The grey, dead world flying past me in a blur. I can hear the dogs and gunfire behind us, gaining on us. The ash kicked up by Seifer flies back and continues to cover my shoes and legs. I remember running like this, but not from gunfire, not in ash, not on a dead earth. I remember the time when Seifer and I would race each other for fun, with our friends close behind, in the warm summer breeze, on the green grass, when the earth was still breathing.

But then they came. They came and destroyed everything dear to me—my family, my home, my life. The bombs took everything, even the breath of the earth. Now our world is run by them; like a concentration camp. Anyone who doesn't obey them is killed on the spot. That's how they went—my friends. Pence, Olette, Rai. Roxas managed to escape, but made the mistake of going to Axel. Gays are killed on the spot.

All of them were murdered in front of me. I can still hear Roxas' screams. He wasn't even allowed to die, just constantly tortured.

They poisoned Rai, shot Olette three times, electrocuted Pence. But Axel, they hurt Roxas the most with Axel. Axel was allowed to hold Roxas while the others were killed, but afterward, Axel was ripped away and set of fire, right in front of Roxas.

I don't know what happen to him after that. Seifer found me after that and we ran. Ran as fast as we could for as long as we could. We're still running, trying to find a place where we can be safe.

Seifer continues running, pulling me along behind him. The dogs have gained speed and are starting to bite at my ankles. I try and get my legs to go faster, but I still receive bites every now and again. "Seifer!" He turns, slowing slightly to kick the dogs away.

"Keep running!" I do as he says, feeling him grab my hand once more. We continue running as fast as we can, but they're gaining. The gunfire is getting louder, their footsteps closer. "Hayner, look out!" Gunfire.

I feel Seifer push me sideways, then a scream and his hand leave mine. No. No! The tears start to show in my eyes. I start to slow down, turning back to get him. He's bleeding from his leg. They're right behind him now.

He looks up at me. "Run Hayner! Run as fast as you can! And whatever you do, don't stop. Don't turn around!" The look in his eyes gets my legs moving again. The gunfire has stopped.

My heart breaks as I hear Seifer scream. Tears continue to pour down my face, and I clutch his beanie tighter, but I don't stop. I hear another scream from him, and the loud cracking of a bone. Run Hayner! Run!

One final scream sounds behind me before gunfire. Then nothing. Silence. Silent tears pour as I stop funning, holding his beanie to my chest, not being able to go on any longer. The sound of the dogs feasting causes my stomach to turn. Wind carries the smell of blood to my nose. I cry harder, holding his beanie closer. "Seifer….Seifer…." Not being able to stand it any longer, I place the beanie on my head, move my feet, and run. Run as fast as I can away from the horror behind me. Running away from what I use to call home, what use to be a safe place. Running from my dead family, my dead friends. My dead love. I just continue running on the dead earth toward my dead future.

_**Don't turn around.**_

* * *

**I have done another oneshot. I'm kinda enjoying these :3 working on another one right now. it's a RikuXSora and I have an idea for a AkuRoku one too. I wanted this to be sad, like really sad, but I don't think it's sad enough. oh well. for my first sad story ever, I think I did okay. I got the idea to write this from the song "_Ready, Set, Go!_" by Tokio Hotel. And the bold are lines from the song. Not sure if this story even goes with the song, but this is what popped into my head when I was listening to it, and so this story way born. ****Please review ^_^**


End file.
